


Peas in a Pod

by angelskuuipo



Series: Fic-A-Palooza 2008 [2]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Early Work, GFY, Gen, I adore these two together, Sweet, vague spoilers for seasons 3 and 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was peaceful there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peas in a Pod

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: At the monastery, #2- Starting Over
> 
> For [](http://sara-merry99.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sara-merry99.livejournal.com/)**sara_merry99**. I hope you like it, hon! Written in honor of my 4th Anniversary of Writing. Un-betaed; any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Originally posted 2-4-08.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Megan liked coming to the monastery. She understood why Larry chose to stay there. The peace the grounds offered was a much-needed balm to her shredded emotions. Everything she thought she knew and understood about how her government worked had been turned on its ear. She didn’t know what to think or if she wanted to be a part of it anymore. This was the only place where she felt like she had even a hint of her former equilibrium.

Larry arrived to escort her to the rock garden and she shyly slipped her hand into his. They were two peas in a pod, both trying to re-acclimate to a world they weren’t sure they fit in anymore.

It was nice not being alone in that.

-30-


End file.
